


Head Injuries

by fromaLongLineofTVDetectives



Series: Henry [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Episode: s03e01 Death Defying Feats, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromaLongLineofTVDetectives/pseuds/fromaLongLineofTVDetectives
Summary: Missing scene for 3.1 "Death Defying Feats". Phryne insists that Mac examine Jack after her father knocks him unconscious. My entry for the May prompt.





	Head Injuries

“Mac, thank you for coming so quickly,” Phryne said breathlessly, ushering her friend through the front door of Wardlow. 

“You were so frantic on the phone,” Mac responded evenly, “but from what you’ve described I don’t think there’s much cause for alarm, medically speaking.” 

“Father!” Phryne shouted up the stairs, “Come here please.” 

“Ah, now I understand,” Mac replied drily. 

“Jack’s in the parlor,” Phryne continued single-mindedly. “Mr. Butler helped me get him to a chair, and we’ve kept him upright, as you said.” 

Mac examined Jack carefully, checking his vital signs, then lightly palpating his scalp in search of a lump. 

“There was some amount of alcohol?” Mac asked, “Before the blow?” 

“Yes, though I don’t know how much. I was detained getting back here for dinner. Jack was waiting. For a very long time. And then there was my father’s nerve tonic. And then the application of blunt force.” 

As if on cue, the assailant in question entered the parlor. “Still out, is he?” Henry Fisher asked, his tone cheery and void of real concern. 

“What does your nerve tonic contain, Baron Fisher?” Mac asked. 

“Father, you remember Elizabeth MacMillan,” Phryne added. 

“Certainly, certainly,” he replied, extending his hand. Of course, he had no memory of her whatsoever. Mac was not fooled. 

Jack groaned and shifted in the chair, dislodging the pillow that supported his head, but he still did not awake. 

Phryne attended to him, gently replacing the pillow and caressing his face while she had occasion to be near. She felt two pairs of eyes on her as she made the gesture. 

“What?” she turned to Mac, faux innocent, “I _was_ a nurse once.” Again, Mac was not fooled. 

Mac turned back to the business of diagnosis. “Baron? The nerve tonic?” 

“I’m afraid I wouldn’t know, my dear,” he answered. “Picked it up from a British chap one night in Calcutta on the journey here. I was having trouble sleeping.” 

“I bet you were,” Phryne muttered, thinking of her father’s recent admission of financial troubles. 

“Perfectly safe though, doctor,” Henry continued, ignoring Phryne’s jab. “The tonic has given me great relief from my anxiety.” The baron smiled widely, as if the tonic’s triumph was all his. “Is that all Phryne? I wonder if your marvelous Mr. Butler has any biscuits left.” And with that, he escaped to the kitchen. 

“Father always did know how to make an exit,” Phryne said with real bite, then let the bitterness pass as quickly as it came. 

She turned her attention back to Jack. “What do you think, Mac?” she asked, her voice softening. “Is he going to be alright?” 

“He’s going to be fine, Phryne,” Mac replied. “I suspect your father’s nerve tonic is nothing more than patent medicine – mostly alcohol.” 

“Making it perfectly safe to mix with alcohol,” Phryne continued sardonically. 

“Depending on your definition of safe, of course,” Mac replied. “Jack needs a good night’s sleep. The only real danger…” 

“I know. I know.” Phryne cut her off, reverting to nurse mode. “He shouldn’t be alone like this. I’ll have Father and Mr. Butler carry him upstairs. I’ll stay with him, make sure he doesn’t choke if he...” 

“You know what to do,” Mac replied, convinced that the medical situation was now under control. “I need to be off. It’s late.” She grabbed her satchel and headed towards the front door, pausing only when she realized Phryne wasn’t immediately following. Phryne was gazing at Jack. 

“Phryne,” Mac called quietly. “Are you going to be alright?” 

“Of course,” she replied, joining her friend at the door. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Because you’re in love with Jack, and from the looks of things tonight the two of you haven’t gotten any closer to sorting out what that means.” 

“Mac…” 

“I know you don’t want to talk about it Phryne, and I don’t care if you ever talk about it to me, but you do need to talk to him.” 

“I know, Mac. I’ve been trying to move things forward. Tonight’s dinner. The previous dinner that my father destroyed…” 

“How long have we know each other, Phryne?” Mac asked, eyes twinkling as she used their touchstone phrase. 

“Too damn long,” Phryne replied, completing the refrain. 

“Forget about your father. Forget about the other obstacles. Let yourself be happy.” 

“Thank you,” Phryne said simply, then hugged her friend tightly in response. “Do you really think it can be that simple?” 

“I think it already is,” Mac said. And with that, she opened the door and headed out into the Melbourne night. 

Several hours later, once Jack had been carried up to her room, changed into pajamas and tucked into bed, Phryne lay next to him in bed, drowsy but alert, hearing the echo of her friend’s parting words, “Let yourself be happy.” Maybe, eventually, that was all the magic they needed. 


End file.
